


The English vice

by Crooked_pictures



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Begging, Caning, Cock Rings, Crying, Crying During Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Masochism, Master/Slave, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Ohhh boy, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sadism, Sexual Slavery, Threesome - M/M/M, Yikes™
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 13:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18605458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crooked_pictures/pseuds/Crooked_pictures
Summary: “You’re tempting fate here,”  Arthur growls, “this is my boat you’re on, those are my quarters you’re in. This ‘surprise’ you have for me better be worth my timeor else”“You should know that my surprises are always worth the time, and that my clients are always satisfied with my work. Now, enough chatter, why don’t I show you what you’ve been waiting for?”———————-Captain  Arthur Kirkland is paid a special visit by one Francis Bonnefoy.





	The English vice

Captain Arthur Kirkland taps his foot aggressively as he waits, locked outside the door to his own quarters at the insistence of the man currently inside.

Ah yes, Francis Bonnefoy. The prestigious slave trainer from France himself came to make Arthur Kirkland a special offer. He should consider himself lucky; Bonnefoy seldom visits his clients in person, and it’s even rarer that he trains a slave with a certain buyer in mind, unless, of course, you paid. 

However, Arthur had made no such payment. It had been months since they last saw each other and even longer since Arthur had purchased anything from the man, and he had just waltzed onto _his_ ship while it was docked only to lock himself in _Arthur’s_ quarters and simply told him to “Be patient while I prepare your surprise” in response to his enraged knocking.

Arthur was busy planning the mans murder at sea when his door finally swung open and demanding lips crashed against his own.

The lips parted and Arthur gladly accepted the invite, delving his tongue inside and biting those plump lips. His hands find the front of Francis’s shirt and uses it to pull them closer, both gnawing each other’s lips and licking each other’s mouths. 

It’s violent, wet, and messy and just the way Arthur likes it. They pull apart for air, panting and flushed, eyes hooded and lustful. 

“Mon cheri.”

“Frog.”

“Ah, you wound me mon amour, is that how you great an old lover?”

“You’re tempting fate here,” He growls, jabbing a finger into Francis’s chest, “this is my boat you’re on, those are my quarters you’re in. This ‘surprise’ you have for me better be worth my time _or else”_

“Ah Arthur-“

“That’s _captain_ Arthur to you.”

“ _Captain Kirkland_ ” he says, tone mocking, “You should know that my surprises are always worth the time, and that my clients are always satisfied with my work. Now, enough chatter, why don’t I show you what you’ve been waiting for?”

Arthur isn’t given a chance to reply before he’s pulled into his quarters, door slamming behind him.

“Oi! Watch it you- oh.”

His angry words die on his tongue at the sight before him.

Kneeling with his hands tied behind his back on the thick Indian carpet in the centre of his room is one of the most beautiful men that he has ever seen.

Strong, lean muscles quivering under golden tanned skin, a handsome face that displayed a sinfully lustful expression, with delicate lips and gorgeous, wanton blue eyes, a mop of blond hair that sticks up in odd angles and finally, a desperate cock, hard and leaking, in between his lovely spread thighs, complete with a ribbon tied tightly around the purpling base.

Arthur sucks a breathe through his teeth, dick twitching in interest.

“Oh my,” he says, circling around and coming to a stop in front of the boy, “Now this is interesting.”

He gently cups the boys face, tilting it upwards and running his thumb along his bottom lip. Those lips part, and Arthur hooks his thumb inside and the boy opens his mouth, showing no resistance. 

“What’s this ones name?” He says offhandedly, inspecting the boys teeth and gums like one would a dog. 

“His name is Alfred, a nice name non?” Francis had taken his seat in a cushioned chair across the room, observing Arthur’s movements with great interest. 

“Yes, quite lovely.” 

Once he’s satisfied with the bo- _Alfred’s_ mouth, he moves on to inspect the rest of his body. 

Arthur caresses his throat. Not a single mar or scar to be seen, perfect. A blank canvas for him to mark up. 

Arthur contemplates the idea, stroking across his shoulders and down his chest, the angle, however, is starting to get awkward.

“Lean back.”

Alfred does so obediently, catching himself on his tied hands, exposing his chest for Arthur’s viewing. 

He is quite delighted to find two identical silver rings pierced through Alfred’s nipples. The rings gleam in the light, inviting Arthur to touch. 

He does so without a moment of hesitation. Gently rubbing around them at first, then roughly pinching one with his forefinger and thumb. Alfred whines softly, it’s the first sound he’s made and it’s _beautiful._ Arthur lets go of the nipple that he was attending to only to latch onto both rings and he pulls and tugs until Alfred is crying out, hips jutting upwards and more precum dribbling down his cock. 

“Ah, I knew that you would like those. They look good on him non?”

“They were a good idea I’ll admit,” he says, stroking the pad of his thumbs over the tips of the sensitive buds, feeling Alfred twitch. “He has such a pretty voice.”

Arthur leaves his chest and drags a heavy mahogany chair from behind his desk and brings it in front of Alfred, making himself comfortable before fishing his hard cock from his pants and lazily thumbing the head. 

“Let’s see how well the bastard managed to train you. Come here, boy”

Alfred shuffled foreword awkwardly, licking a long wet stripe up Arthur’s dick once he got close enough, ending it with an open mouth kiss to the glistening cock head. 

Arthur’s head hit against the back of the chair as he places a hand in Alfred’s hair. “Oh fuck yeah.”

“Enjoying yourself mon ami?”

“Shut your mouth before I cut your tongue out.”

Francis just chuckles while leisurely massaging his cock through his trousers. 

Arthur growls, tightening his grip in those golden strands and he must be pulling on the boys scalp because Alfred yelps and whines against his cock. 

Arthur goes to release his hair and whisper an apology when Francis stops him. 

“Ah, you can be rough with him. Normally I have to teach my lovelies those qualities. However, this one seemed to already enjoy those......activities.”

Arthur cocks his eyebrow in interest and turns his attention back to Alfred, pulling him off his dick. 

“Really now? You like being treated like a bitch do you? Answer me, whore.”

“Yes.”

Arthur pulls his hair taut again, Alfred’s cock jumps.

“That’s yes _sir_.” 

“Yes Sir! Oh please Sir.”

“What do you want?”

“Please Sir, pull my hair harder.”

Arthur slaps him across the face. Alfred moans. 

“Fucking insolent slut. Didn’t the frog teach you any better? Or are you just so thick that the only thing you remember is how to suck cock?”

Alfred doesn’t answer. Just sits on the floor panting, eyes glassy and pupils blown wide. 

Arthur pushes his head away to stands up and walks around his desk. He must look ridiculous with his dick out but he really doesn’t care. He picks a bottle of oil and a slim cane, wishing it against his palm a couple of times to test it. It leaves two long red marks across his hand. Good, this will do. 

He makes his way back to his chair and sits down, delighted that Alfred hasn’t moved an inch. He threads his fingers into Alfred’s hair again, fisting it at the roots and yanking Alfred’s head back towards him. 

Alfred swallows him down without hesitation. Arthur hisses a moan through his teeth as his cock hits the back of Alfred’s throat and a wonderfully skilled tongue works his shaft. 

Arthur drags his head back slowly before tugging him forward, fucking Alfred’s face on his cock. 

Alfred chokes and moans as his mouth is used. Arthur is rough, rougher that Francis was, though he had warned him. He lets his throat relax as he feels Arthur’s pace falter, and moans as Arthur shoves him off and thick spurts of white paint his face. 

Arthur groans, “Good bitch”, as he spills himself on Alfred’s face. 

Alfred’s cock _aches_ against the ribbon, hips moving on their own as they hump against empty air, begging for friction. He jerks as a hand wraps around it, bucking desperately into the loose fist. 

Arthur hums in amusement as Alfred’s cock throbs and twitches against his palm. “How long has it been since you let him come?”

Francis, who was busy basking in his own afterglow, thinks for a moment. 

“Mhmmm, a week? No, maybe two. I wanted him nice and ready for you. Why, are you thinking of letting him come mon Cher?”

Arthur snorts, “We’ll see if he earns it.”

He gets up and crouches down behind Alfred, cutting his bonds with a small knife. He lets Alfred massage his wrists for a while before picking up the cane. 

“Do you want to come, slut?”

Alfred just whines. 

Five strikes of the cane catch the inside of each thigh in quick succession, leaving Alfred hissing in pain as bruising red stripes line his legs. 

“I said _do you want to come, slut?”_

“Ah! Yes sir! Oh please sir. Let me come, sir.” 

Arthur throws him the bottle of oil. “Then work for it whore.” 

Alfred un-corks the bottle and covers his hand generously, reaching behind himself and slipping three fingers into his hole with ease. 

Arthur watches with great interest as Alfred starts to fuck himself back onto the meager filling of his fingers. 

“Look at you, do your fingers feel that good? Your cock is drooling all over the floor like a god damn dog. Messy bitch. But they’re not enough for you, are they? Oh no, horny sluts need to be fucked properly, don’t they?” 

Arthur drags the cane slowly against Alfred’s cock, making more thick globs of precome run down the stiff length. 

“Yes sir!” 

The cane comes down against the sensitive skin of his pelvis. 

“Do you want my cock Alfred?” 

“Ngh, yes sir!” 

Another strike on his thigh makes Alfred moan. 

“Beg for it.” 

“Oh please sir! Please fuck me, fuck me hard please, I want to come on your cock _oh please_ ” 

Arthur smirks and sits back in his chair. 

“Good boy. Get up.” 

Alfred stands, shaking, until Arthur grabs him and drags him onto his lap, lifts him up, and soon he’s sinking down onto Arthur’s cock. 

Arthur lets out a hiss of pleasure as his cock is enveloped in wet heat. He wraps his hands around Alfred’s waist, moving him up and down, building up a rhythm. 

“God you’re still so fucking tight.” 

Alfred mewls as he’s bounced on Arthur’s cock, throwing his head back and _shrieking_ as his prostate is struck and rubbed. 

Arthur closes his eyes to enjoy the pleasure coursing through him. The sound of a chair scraping is heard across the room, then footsteps, then Arthur snaps his eyes open to see Francis standing in front of him, guiding his cock into Alfred’s mouth. 

“What do you think you’re doing, Frog.” 

“Have you forgotten? Until you pay for him, he is still mine.” 

Arthur cursed under his breath, “Fucking bastard.” 

The constant bickering melts into moans and whines as they worked into a rhythm, all sweat and sensation and sound and just pure _heat_ as they grind against each other. 

Francis gives into the pleasure first, coaxing Alfred’s jaw to relax as he comes down his throat. 

The look of pure bliss on Alfred’s face and the way his hole flutters when Francis comes sends Arthur over the edge, biting Alfred’s neck to mask an embarrassingly high whine as he fills him. 

Alfred mewls as Arthur comes, tears of frustration rolling down his cheeks. His own cock feels swollen and heavy, precome flowing freely from the slit. 

“P-please sir.” 

“What, Alfred.” 

“Please let me come sir. I-I need to so badly _oh please_ ” he sobs, voice airy with arousal. 

Arthur hums pensively, lazily dragging his knuckles across Alfred’s wet cock. 

“What do you think Francis? Does the bitch deserve it?” 

“Ah, that is up to you mon ami.” 

Alfred looked like he was about to burst into tears. “P-please sir, it hurts, it hurts so badly.” 

Arthur wraps his fist around Alfred’s purpling cock and strokes. Alfred shrieks. 

“Ah, go ahead, you’ve earned it for being such a good whore.” 

A pair of hands un- tie the ribbon, and two strokes later Alfred _screams_ as he comes, hips chasing Arthur’s hand, letting out a shrill mewl as his slit is rubbed. 

He collapses against Arthur, chest heaving, eyes fluttering shut as pure relief washes through him. He falls asleep to the sound of talking above him. 

“So, was my surprise worth your time? Or will I have to warn my relatives about my tragic demise?” 

Arthur groans. “Shut you and your exaggerations up for a minute. Alfred? Oh, he’s fallen asleep. Help me get him off.” 

Francis lifts him long enough for Arthur to slip out of his chair. He fixes he trousers, walks over to his desk and pulls on a string. 

A bell rings from somewhere on the ship, and soon enough there’s a knock on the door and a meek looking boy steps in. 

“Ah, Matthew, clean him up will you? There’s a good lad.” He gestures towards Alfred. 

“Now Francis,” he says, turning back to him, “why don’t we take this somewhere more.....private to discuss the payment.” 

“I could think of no better way mon Cher.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Took a quick break from writing requests to finish this WIP that’s been sitting in my notes for months. I’m slowly but steadily getting through all of them, so don’t worry!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this...dumpster fire. Lol.


End file.
